Talk:Kadai Shihoin
I KNOW Xerevantes didn't give you permission to use this picture. You'd best remove it before it gets reported to him. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 22:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : Damn Blank, You know all the Deviant artist. However, in all seriousness, you should really ask people for their permission to use something they made themselves. Son of the Dawn (talk) 03:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :: While I agree with you both, it is customary to ask permissions from artists, we came up with the DeviantART clause of the Image policy to solve these disputes. DeviantART, regardless of what they say on the site, does not hold copyrights within United States law (which is what Wikia follows), and, unless the author themselves has personally filed copyright with United States courts (the process is a lot longer than one would think) for their individual works, then the moment they place it on DeviantArt, it is in the public domain, and therefore, by law, can be used by anyone who wants it. :: Again, I'm not agreeing with the user's choice to just take as he pleases, but he is not obligated to ask anyone for any sort of permission. Therefore, it is our policy that our users must give attribution in some form on their page, if they didn't ask for permission. That is what I'm going to ask be done. Where he places it on the article doesn't matter to me (the Trivia section is the best, though), but as long as he gives attribution, he is well within his rights here on the wiki. 05:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I understand that Ten, and I don't argue against the policy, don't get me wrong. I only fear that, like with other instances in the past that we've had here, more drama will ensue over this action on the user's part. Xerevantes and I are well acquainted over on Deviant Art, and I can say from personal experience that he doesn't like his images being used by anyone except him. The DA artist horde will never understand this, of course, but, our policy is our policy and that's just how it's got to be. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 05:31, November 26, 2013 (UTC) So... what exactely should i do? I found that image on Google Images some months ago... and i really didn't look anything other than the image itself because was the closest image to what i was looking for XD It's all right if i leave the credits in the Trivia Section to this Xerevantes? User:LegendDarkDragon96 3:23 November 26, 2013 For now, that would be your best option. Nothing in our policy says you have to remove the picture, but it would be a good idea to give credit where it's due. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 14:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) All done ;D Sorry for bothering you User:LegendDarkDragon96 5:05 November 16, 2013 Oh no no, don't get me wrong, you aren't bothering me. I simply wish to prevent drama from happening here like it has before, being cautious n' all. You're fine ^^ Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 16:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh... glad to hear it ç_ç So... if this doesn't bother you... anything to say about my first char here? Don't want to screw up everything like happened in another wiki ç_ç User:LegendDarkDragon96 6:35 November 26. 2013